


Sloppy Seconds

by JigglyTatas, PrincelyPlatypus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Won’t Stop Stealing Thomas’ Clothes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But They Also Wanna Be All Up In Each Other’s Guts, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Heart to Hearts in Messy Kitchens, He’d Never Admit This, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote Chapter Eight of This Fanfic Before I Wrote Chapter One, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, They Hate Each Other’s Guts, Thomas Thinks It’s Cute Though, We promise we're trying guys, We really are just useless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JigglyTatas/pseuds/JigglyTatas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyPlatypus/pseuds/PrincelyPlatypus
Summary: After getting into an argument with his boyfriend, John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton gets into a bad car accident and ends up in the hospital. Upon waking up broken and bruised it comes to light that his assumed enemy, Thomas Jefferson, was actually the one who found him and brought him to the hospital.In which Alex doesn't want to face his boyfriend, but the only other option is to stay with his nemesis until he can take care of himself, and let's be honest here, when has Alexander ever taken proper care of himself?





	1. The Miles and Pink Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song Sloppy Seconds by Watsky, and honestly, every time I'd listen to it, I thought of Alex and Thomas’ stupid faces.
> 
> Also, while writing the outline for all the chapters, I probably listened to the song Sloppy Seconds 80+ times (and would listen to it another 80 times, no lie).

"Alex?" John’s light feathery voice rings out in the almost empty study.

  
“Hmm?” Alex quickly responds, not even looking up from his laptop, his back still facing his boyfriend.

  
“Take a break, love. You’ve been working on your writing all day.” The light kiss pressed to Alex’s temple causes him to jump, but quickly he leans and melts into the affection.

  
An airy sigh leaves Alexander’s lips as he turns and catches the freckled boy’s lips in his. The deeper he pushes, the more things he can taste on John’s lips. The cocoa butter lip balm John applies religiously, the sand colored coffee drank this morning that perfectly matches the skin below his array of freckles, and the sweetly sickening raspberry jam spread over lightly buttered rye toast. Alex can’t help but happily sigh again before he remembers what he was previously doing and draws away.

  
“I have to get this essay to Washington. I can’t stop until I get this essay to Washington.”Alex mumbles as he turns back around, and begins hurriedly typing again. These two sentences have basically become his mantra.

  
There’s a brief pause before the small immigrant hears a deep inhalation over his shoulder, and his laptop is closed angrily almost smashing his fingers in the process.  
“What the fuck was that for! I almost lost my fingers!” The previously sweet feelings in the air now turning completely sour.

  
“And? I’ve basically lost all of you!” John retorts, not missing a single beat. “Everyday you’re working on essays that aren’t due for another two months. I barely even see you anymore, let alone talk to you. You’re my boyfriend, Alex. Can’t you see that I’m suffering here?” John’s scowling face slowly melts into something soft and sad.

  
“I know, I know. But… when I’m not writing _I_ feel like I’m suffering. Please try to understand that, sunshine…”

  
“I do. Trust me, I 100% do. Everyone knows it, Alex! But that still doesn’t give you the right to ignore all your friends who’re basically your family. If you feel helpless we’ll be here for you. Just step away for one fucking second, okay?”

  
“I’m doing my best here!” The wooden chair Alex is sitting in loudly scrapes the floor as he stands up. “We’ve been dating for 3 years. Why don’t you get that writing is the only fucking thing that keeps me grounded! The one thing I could do when my entire home got destroyed! My entire future looked like it was dripping down the drain. I had fucking no one after my mom died, everyone I was with either killed them selves or was doing everything possible to get rid of me. I was lucky enough that someone finally noticed my top notch brain and pushed me to come here. I can’t just take a break when it comes to the thing that’s gotten me to this point, this is literally my destiny…” The silence that follows is deafening, and the only thing filling it is Alex’s ragged breathing.

  
“I’m sorry, love…” John’s words are quiet, but the small immigrants red-with-anger ears can hear them loud and clear. “I wasn’t-”

  
“Thinking? Yeah, I noticed.” Picking up his laptop, Alex quickly turns on his heels and walks straight passed John and out of the room.

  
“Hey! Where’re you going!”

  
“Anywhere not here.” And with that, Alex slams the door and is gone, leaving John speechless.

  
✽✽✽

  
“Who the fuck does he think he is. Actually, you know what? I know exactly who he thinks he is. He thinks he’s fucking god. Yeah, that’s right. God.” Alexander’s angry ranting fills his car as he speeds down the winding roads towards his apartment, every second that passes only causes him to grow angrier and his driving more erratic. “He thinks he’s sooooo high and mighty, but in actuality he’s just a bug. A teeny tiny insect. No bigger than my pinky nail. And I’m not gonna take orders from a stupid bug. I’m Alexander fucking Hamilton. And I’m fully capable of taking care of mysel-”

  
A sharp turn catches Alex off guard and before he can correct his steering, his car is being hurled off the road and down a short hill into the autumn leaf covered forest floor. Alex’s arms instinctively go up to cover his face as his car crumbles into itself. Glass can be heard shattering and metal warping. The air is completely knocked out of Alex every time the side of his car hits the ground. The passenger side of his car finally slams into a tree and black completely engulfs him.


	2. We’re really sorry...

Hey, guys. So we just wanna give y’all a huge apology for not updating. Princely, her and my beta reader, and I are seniors in high school this year and we’re just super busy with preparing for graduation and keeping on top of our grades.

No lie, I also completely underestimated how long chapter two would take to write. I already have close to 2,000 words and I haven’t even gotten to the place that my outline is talking about. Who would have known it actually takes time and energy to write a fanfic! What a surprise! Hopefully we’ll have a chapter out soonish, but it may take until after the first week of June... Again, we’re really sorry...

If you wanna yell at me about how long this is taking or just tell me what you think, hit me up on the tumblrs @ravioliravioligivemeurasshololi


End file.
